happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy/Flaky
Flippy/Flaky is a belief that Flippy and Flaky are or should be a couple and is the most popular couple in the entire fandom, outnumbering every other pairing, even though it's not a canon couple yet, like Cuddles and Giggles or Handy and Petunia. Many canon episodes show (semi) vague hints that they may like eachother. In the show, Flaky appears to be Flippy's closest friend, in spite of the fact that he killed her several times, due to his mental instability. She organizes his birthday party, proving that she knows personal dates about him, such as the day when he was born, implying that they are somewhat close. There are also strange instances when he kills everyone else, except her, like in Party Animal, where there is a moment when he searches for other victims to kill and she is in plain sight, but he doesn't go to kill her. Later, in Double Whammy '', Flaky's scream is the one that snaps him out of his "flipped out" mode, even though Giggles screams just like her, before that, but Flippy doesn't react to it. This has led viewers to believe that he has romantic feelings for Flaky. Despite that they are good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of Flippy, in the latter episodes, and she gets so scared of him that she goes to the point where she tries to kill him by stabbing him, when he intends to help her in ''Without A Hitch. Pros #They are both mentally unstable. #Both of their names start with the same two letters. #Flaky needs a guardian by her side. If Flippy ever controls himself... #Their relationship is complex and is probably one of the most interesting relationships from the entire show. #Flaky appears to be the only one who can make Flippy control himself, fact proven by episodes like'' Party Animal'', where he sees the knife and is about to flip out, but he regains his true self after seeing her, and Double Whammy, where her scream snaps him out of his "flipped out" mode. #They're complete opposites and opposites attract. Cons #Flippy's case is much worse than Flaky's. #Flippy has a second self that might feel differently towards Flaky (good-cop VS. bad-cop). #Flaky has developed a phobia of Flippy in the later episodes. Songs considerable by fans #Buddy Holly by Weezer (lyrics, second verse, Flippy to Flaky; "Don't you ever '''fear '/ I'm always near / I know that you need help..."). #Love the Way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna ''(the song is about a strained/crazy/unthinkable/unpredictable relationship). #Bring Me to Life by Evanescance (the singer wrote the song because of a (sort of) troubled mind, of which, Flippy and Flaky both have). #Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, chourus, "Dance, Dance, / We're fallin' apart to half time. / Dance, Dance, / And these are the lives you love to lead. / Dance, this is the way they loved, / If they knew how misery loved me.) #Hey, Soul Sister by Train (lyrics, bridge, Flippy to Flaky, "The way you can cut a rug, / Watchin' you's the only drug I need...") #Nothing Else Matters by Metallica (lyrics, verses, Flippy to Flaky, "So close no matter how far, couldn't get much more from the heart, Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters.") Category:Fandom